A Thousand Forgotten Memories
by Leon Sage
Summary: Sequel to A Thousand Pages of Memories Jensen and Jared have never been happier. Marriage, work, a child; everything seemed perfect... Until they came. J2 AU
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Will Bring Us Down

**Chapter 1: Nothing Will Bring Us Down**

"_Nothing you do for children is ever wasted." -__Garrison Keillor_

Everything still seemed so surreal to Jensen. Not only how well his restaurant business seemed to be going, but his marriage, his _child_… that was still a mouthful to take in. Sometimes, he would suddenly lean back or just stop whatever he was doing because a sudden flash of the life he had before would flit across his memory, but he was much better at controlling that now.

Jensen was still getting used to the fact that he was part of the Padalecki family. For one thing, he could still see himself ogling over Jared's face every time he had seen him on a television screen or on the cover of a magazine, but on the other hand, he got to wake up to that same face every single day and he still got those butterflies in his stomach every time Jared smiled at him or if Jared would do something that would make Jensen laugh.

Everything with them was beautiful, but nothing was more beautiful that Marie. It seemed like just yesterday she was a toddler laughing about the spaghetti-O's that she had dumped down Jensen's t-shirt while he was feeding her and now she was starting middle school.

So the night before the big day, both Jensen and Jared had a hard time getting the over-excited Marie into bed, but finally, after a stern look from Jensen, she climbed into her four poster bed and snuggled in. Jensen and Jared lay on either side of her and Jared quietly stroked her hair as Jensen took her hand into his and stroked the fingers of one half of his world.

"Baby girl," Jared said and she looked at him with her wide grey eyes; an inheritance from Jared's mother. "Yes daddy?" she said in her sweet voice that Jensen thought held a lot of authority when it wanted to. "Now you know that you're going to big kid school tomorrow right?" Jared said and she nodded at him so he continued, "You remember what we told you about how the other kids might treat you differently because we're not like most families?" Another nod and Jensen spoke up. "Darling, just remember that you can tell us anything okay? Anything at all. Don't be afraid to tell us. If the kids are mean, if they call you names or push you around okay?" he said a little too fast and Marie got up and sat cross legged in front of her fathers, looking both of them straight in the eye. "Daddy, Dad," she said looking from Jared to Jensen, "I know that there are big meanies out there. Those kids are big dummies 'cause they don't know you like I know you," she said and leaned in to kiss each of them on the cheek once. "And 'sides, they know that you have big bodyguards!" she said, earning laughs from both of them.

Once she had been tucked in and kissed on the forehead, once her light had been put out and her nightlight illuminated the room, once her door was left open a crack and Jared and Jensen had crept down the hallway, Jensen slumped into Jared's embrace and sighed. "Ever wonder if she's the one protecting us instead of vice versa?" Jensen asked and Jared laughed. "Jen, she always has," he said and leaned down, took Jensen's chin in his fingers and kissed him. "Stop worrying, Jen," Jared said, "She'll be fine. She's got a good head on her and one look at her and people know not to mess with her."

This of course, was entirely true. Marie, although just a tender age of seven had an attitude and maturity far beyond her years. Jensen had made sure that she had gotten all the proper education before her formal education began properly, teaching her about the etiquette and manners that was required of her, but also the values that Sherri had told him she had taught Jared. When Sherri came to visit or when they went to the Padalecki's house for the holidays, Marie would spend a whole afternoon being schooled by Sherri and she had become a true and independent lady by the time she was five. She herself, having a cool and quick witted temperament had become not only a star in the household's, but even on the red carpet. Already there was much gossip about the budding daughter of the famous Jared Padalecki and many people were intrigued by this grey eyed, dirty blonde haired girl that could silence a crowd with her smile.

Later at night as Jensen lay in Jared's arms, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of how he had been so nervous at his first red carpet walk that Jared had to hold his hand and stay extremely close to Jensen, much to Jared's publicists displeasure. But after the show, Jensen had explained everything and the situation was sorted out. However, from that one show of support from Jared on the red carpet, Jared's publicist had made that whole episode into a usual thing. Nowadays, it was a rare thing to see Jared without Jensen following close behind. It turned out to be a form of therapy for Jensen because he learnt how to be unafraid of the bright lights and the bombardment of questions from the media.

He now could sit in interviews all by himself and be sociable if not a little awkward in some instances, but most people have learnt how to work with Jensen's little quirks, which in turn made him into a real people's person.

Jensen's restaurant had become a big hit and Memories had just opened its fifth outlet, ironically on Fifth Avenue in New York city. The bookstores that accompanied the restaurant stored not only Jared and Jensen's favorite books, but now had a, 'Megan's Memories' section, entirely dedicated to Megan's collection of books.

Celebrities, friends and the public had given the restaurant good reviews and since Jared's new movie, 'Today, Tomorrow,' Jensen had invented a new dish called the Slothy Joe just for the movie much to the amusement of the general public.

Jensen awoke the next day to a fluffy bear in his face. "Dad, dad, dad, dad!" Marie was calling and Jensen smiled before covering his face with the comforter. He heard Marie laugh and felt a sharp poke in his side to which he jumped slightly to. "Raarh!" he shouted and enveloped Marie with the comforter and his arms and laughed at her shrill shrieks of delight and he kissed her cheeks and forehead and laughed with her. "Someone's all ready for school, huh?" he said and she laughed. "Of COURSE, Dad!" she said and wormed her way out his arms before tugging off the comforter and pulling his leg off the bed. "Now, *tug* you, *tug* have, *tug* to, *tug* get, *tug* ready! *tug*" she said with a little strain in her voice ad Jensen smirked at her. "Okay, okay, I'm up," he said and finally got up.

She stood in front of him and ran her hand on Jensen's cheek. "Dad, you need to shaveeee!" she said and Jensen caught her hands and rubbed them on his stubble, making her squeal with delight. "Dad'll shave if you can get your behind downstairs and eat your breakfast, okay?" he said and she nodded before kissing him on the cheek and skipping her was downstairs.

Jensen rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went into the bathroom. _God, I DO need a shave,_ he thought to himself and sighed before closing the door to get ready for the day. Half an hour later he was freshly shaved bathed, and changed and making his way into the kitchen when he stopped and leant against the door, taking in the scene.

Jared was juggling two oranges while Marie was sitting in her chair with a cushion below her to provide a little more height. She was laughing at him and Jensen shook his head as one of the oranges hit Jared on the head and the other fell to the ground. Jared saw Jensen and immediately bent down to pick up the orange and went over to him and handed it to him. "A token of my love," he said and Jensen raised an eyebrow at that. "Your love is just full of vitamin C isn't it," he said and Jared smirked at him as he leant down and kissed Jensen.

When Jared let up, Jensen's smiled up at him and kissed him again, "Good morning to you too," he said and noticed that the only sound that was present was the morning music playing from the radio. Marie had become very interested in her cereal suddenly and Jensen shook her head at her. "I swear you're already 20," he said and Marie looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "Just 'cause I know how to give you some piracy," she laugh and Jared laughed before walking over to her and kissing the top of her head. "Privacy, baby girl," he said and she looked at him with a confused expression before repeating the word.

Jensen packed a lunch box for not only Marie, but one for Jared too and Jared, in turn, got Marie properly ready and washed up the breakfast things. Jared got a call from Clif, their driver/bodyguard and in ten minutes, they were out of the house and piled into the backseat of the car.

Clif, like everyone else that met Marie absolutely loved her and would sneak her sweets sometimes. They talked about school to Marie on the way there and as they pulled into one of the free parking spots a block away from the school, Jensen's throat suddenly closed up. Seeing the rest of the kids with their parents and watching them say goodbye to each other suddenly made Jensen very conscious about letting his daughter go.

They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand-in-hand right up to the school gates when Jensen turned and knelt down and straightened the hat and uniform that Marie was wearing. "Now you remember this darling," Jensen said, tears suddenly springing up in his eyes, "You're a Padalecki-Ackles and you're smart, you're kind and you're important."

Marie smiled at him and hugged her father as hard as she could. "I love you too, Dad," she said and Jared knelt down and hugged her too. "You're going to blow those kids out of the water, baby girl," he said and she gave Jared a salute. "Aye aye, General," she said and Jared laughed. "Captain," he said and once again, Marie got that look of contemplation and repeated the word.

A minute later and she was walking into the school with what seemed like a sea of children. Jensen was really tearing up, but Jared put an arm around him and held him close. "He'll be okay, Jen," he said and Jensen looked sideways up at him. "Really?" he asked and Jared looked down at smiled. "Like you said," he said, "She's a Padalecki-Ackles. Nothing is going to bring her down."

_Nothing will EVER bring her down,_ Jensen said to himself and quietly held his husband's hand. Their fingers twined so easily together that it seemed almost natural.

_Nothing will ever bring US down._


	2. Chapter 2: Notes From Yesterday

**Chapter 2: Notes From Yesterday.**

"_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." – Sigmund Freud_

It was a hot day when Jensen had gone to pick Marie up from school. The sun was shining in the sky, burning the necks of pedestrians and causing the air-conditioners in offices, houses and cars to be turned up to full blast. It was a hot day when Jensen saw a man in a black jacket hand his daughter a piece of candy and stroke her face.

Horror had filled within him and he found himself racing over to the playground next to the school. 'Hey!' he shouted at the man, causing the children to pause what they were doing and parents to turned around. 'Hey you!' Jensen shouted again, dodging playthings, 'Leave my girl alone!' The man quickly turned and ran off just as Jensen slid down to his knees and scooped up his daughter. A few parents came over, mostly mothers and surrounded him. 'Is she okay?' one asked, a pretty lady with blonde curls. Jensen hugged his daughter close before looking her over. 'Did the man touch you,' he said to her but she shook her head. '_Daaaad_,' Marie said and shook her small little head, 'You gotsa' trust me moah! That man gave me a note!'

She opened her hand and Jensen saw a note scribbled in black pen. He took the note and when he opened it, he gasped. Inside was a picture of Jensen from when he was in the whorehouse with three simple words scrawled there. _'We've FOUND you.'_

Jensen made a beeline for the town car and locked the doors behind him. 'Dad?' Marie said in a small voice, not used to seeing her father looking so fearful, 'What's th- mattah?' Jensen turned to his daughter and sighed, he held her close and kissed her hair. 'Nothing honey, nothing,' he said, but he caught Clif's eye in the rearview mirror and he nodded at Jensen. 'To Jared, I know,' he said and they were off. Jensen held on to his daughter the whole way and Marie must have sensed his fear because she held on tightly and didn't let her father go.

When they pulled up to Jared's filming set, and Jensen got out of the car with Marie in hand. He wanted nothing more than to just run to Jared, but his daughter came first. They walked through the production set, politely saying hello to those that recognized Jensen and they came up to the make-up crew having a break from their morning duty. Carissa, one of the girls that did Jared's make-up, who also happened to have become Jensen's good friend squealed in delight when she saw Jensen and Marie. 'Jenny bear!' she said and hugged Jensen and knelt down, 'Hey there squirt!' she said to Marie who was more than happy to hug Carissa. 'Care, can you watch Marie for a while?' Jensen said, 'I need to talk to Jaed about something.' 'Uh-oh, that sounds scary huh, Marie?' Carissa teased, but Marie shook her head. 'Dad got scared of something, he needs daddy,' she said, the innocence in her voice almost causing Jensen to break down there and then. But he knelt down and stroked her cheek and said softly, 'Now honey, I'm may be a while, okay? Can you be a good girl and listen to Carissa here?'

Marie nodded and hugged her father around the neck. She let go and smiled at Jensen, 'Don't worry, dad. We'll catch the bad man.' Jensen smiled and kissed her forehead, 'Yes we will honey.' He got up and nodded at Carissa and turned to leave, but Carissa grabbed Jensen's arm and lloked at him with concern. 'Jen… Are you sure you're gonna be fine?' she said and he looked at her, the mask he was wearing was starting to crack. 'I'm not sure, Carissa,' he said truthfully and she nodded at him. 'Do what you have to do, Jen,' she said and let him go.

He walked through the set and went directly to Jared's trailer. He stopped in front of it when he heard voices coming from inside and decided to knock on the door. Jared was laughing at something when he opened the door and his smiled brightened when he saw Jensen. 'Jen!' he said smiling, but when Jensen's expression registered on his face, his smiled faded, 'Jen… What's wrong?' Jensen peered inside and saw the director and producer sitting by the coffee table and he said hello to them. 'Jared, I need to talk to you,' he said and the director and producer took that as a cue to make themselves scarce. They left the trailer and Jensen went in; Jared locked the door behind him and turned to his husband. 'What's wrong, Jen?' he said and Jensen sank into one of the chairs.

'Some guy was talking to Marie in the playground,' Jensen said and looked up at Jared, 'Some guy that I didn't know.' Jared's eyes widened, 'Is she okay? Where is she?' he asked and Jensen nodded. 'She's fine, she's with Marie,' he said and sighed, 'It's what he GAVE her that isn't fine.' Jensen deposited the note on the table and Jared opened and when he saw what was inside, he too sank into one of the seats.

'J-en…' he said and looked at Jensen, 'Who…?' Jensen looked down and licked his lips before twining his fingers together. 'There's only a few people that know who I was before I became your husband, Jay,' he said in almost a whisper. 'But who would do this, Jen…' Jared said and got up from the seat. He rounded the table and crouched down in front of Jensen. 'Jen, I know you're hurting inside, but I need you to think of who might want to hurt you,' he said softly and Jensen chuckled. 'I don't have to think about that one,' he said and looked at Jared, 'There's only three people that I know for a fact want me dead.'

'Who?' Jared said, but Jensen shook his head and started to close up inwardly, but Jared leaned up and hugged Jensen. Jensen held on to Jared tightly, but didn't allow himself to cry. 'Jen, please,' Jared said when he let go and made Jensen look up at him, 'Please tell me who.' Jensen sighed and rested his head on Jared chest and closed his eyes. Memories flooded through his mind; being beaten up, running away, searching for something – anything in the dumpsters, finally: Jared's face.

'My family,' Jensen said and a confused look crossed Jared's face. 'Your… why do THEY want you dead? You told me that they didn't care about you!' he said and Jensen smiled at him. 'They didn't. Well not until I met you and our faces were suddenly plastered on every tabloid in town.' Jensen looked away, out the window and absentmindedly played with his fingernails, something he hadn't done in a long while. 'They contacted me just after we were married, Jen. I never told you because I thought I had sorted it out,' he said and looked at Jared, 'I didn't want to hurt you.'

Jared shook his head and sighed, 'You know that we could've worked it out together, Jen. You should've done me,' he said. 'I know I should have, Jay, but these people… They're not people that anyone would willingly want to deal with,' Jensen said, 'Please, try to understand my decision.' Jared sighed and ran his hand through his hair, 'I do, Jen. I do get it. I just somehow wish I didn't.' Jensen chuckled and got up. He went over to Jared and hugged him. 'Thank you,' he said softly and Jared kissed Jensen's hair. 'Don't worry about,' he said but hugged Jensen closer, 'What are we gonna do about this?'

Jensen looked up at Jared, suddenly a furious look in his eyes. 'I'm going to find them. NO ONE threatens MY family and gets away with it.'


End file.
